Two-Gun Kid: Sunset Riders Vol 1 1
| StoryTitle1 = Chapter One: Biting the Bullet | Synopsis1 = Marcel Fournier was to be hanged in Tombstone, Arizona for the murder of two American agents. Fournier himself was a Canadian spy and did in fact kill the men in self-defense. Lawyor, Matt Hawk promised to have Fournier freed, but Fournier had given up all hope as he was led to the gallows. Hawk, however, in his guise as the Two-Gun Kid had a plan worked out whereby he faked his civilian persona's death in an explosion of his law office and galloped to Fournier's rescue just in the nick of time. The United States Cavarly was on hand to witness the execution, and pursued the two men as they fled. Fournier believed the men to be hopelessly trapped within a ravine until the Kid gathered a cache of weapons brought back from his adventures in the future which he had hidden there. Using automatic firearms, Two-Gun single-handedly mowed down the chasing soldiers as they entered the ravine. Fournier's role is shown to be part of a much larger script which involves the governemnts of the United States, Canada, Russia and Japan. All of whom are supposedely working together for a common goal, yet each are trying to secretly sabotage the other nation's efforts. The Japanese, for instance, unsuccessfully attempt to assassinate Russian businessman Anatoly Fyskov in Chicago. A couple of days later, Japanese counsel Shintaro Aiichi arrives in San Francisco along with a number of his samurai warriors, including Hijiro Nguri. These warriors almost immediately are involved in a distubance and end up fighting with police, killing several. The vice president of the United States considered these actions to be a declaration of war on the part of the Japanese. Two-Gun and Fournier, meanwhile, have hidden in Mexico, away from the jurisdiction of the United States army while deciding upon their next move. The Kid explains to Fournier that he has knowledge of things before they happen, this knowledge including the day he was supposed to die, though he did not imagine beforehand that he would have faked his own death. He also tells him that he figures he only has a few weeks left to live as the same history books claim that the Two-Gun Kid dies a month after Matt Hawk. Fournier reveals in turn that he is an agent of the Canadian government and that he had been sent to the States to recover some very precious items. The men are unknowingly watched by Running Fish, an Apache warrior who reports their presence back to chief Walks With Sun. The tribe had always had good dealings with the Two-Gun Kid and thus they decide to help the men in whatever way they can, including returning the two golden-furred minks back to Fournier, the items he was sent to get back. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Colonel Dandridge * General Crook Other Characters: * Mr. Herrold * * Vlacheslev * * * * * * * Agent Killerman * Mr. Hendricks * Mr. Jackson Locations: * ** Tombstone ** Ajo * * * * ** Sonoita Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Chapter Two: Lighting the Fuse | Synopsis2 = Running Fish spots the U.S. Cavalry along the Mexican border and wonders if they suspect the Apaches of harbouring the two men for which they seek. Having regained the golden minks, Fournier and Two-Gun leave the Natives, believing that their depature will save the people any unnecessary bloodshed or problems at the hands of the cavalry. Running Fish went off into the desert to meditate and contemplate what role he should play in the upcoming drama, but when he returned to the tribe he discovered that they had all been slaughtered by the cavalry. Everyone he had ever known was gone, and so he decided to follow the two adventurers, both to help them and to find vengeance against those who had killed his people. Fournier and Two-Gun arrive in San Diego and gain transport on a freightor heading northwards. Unbeknownst to the men, the cavarly had also arrived in San Diego and were aware of the men's plan. They capture the men at gun-point but are shaken by the suprise attack of Running Fish who kills their commander, Colonel Dandridge, and several others, giving Two-Gun and Fournier a chance to fight back. The frieghter immediately uses the opportunity to set sail but are followed in hot pursuit by the cavalry. Two-Gun pulls out another weapon from the future, a rocket launcher, and fires upon the cavalry's vessel, blowing it up. The Japanese see the importance of capturing these men and vow to kill the Two-Gun Kid. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Colonel Dandridge * General Crook Other Characters: * * Mr. Herrold * * Vlacheslev * * * * * * * Agent Killerman * Mr. Hendricks * Mr. Jackson Locations: * ** Ajo ** Tombstone * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}